


goodbye to a world

by twolip



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twolip/pseuds/twolip
Summary: i wrote this last night  nd its actually preedy good! im proud of myself





	goodbye to a world

**Author's Note:**

> this rlly is just me rambling abt the world's end

Goodbye to a world, you can feel your feet lift up as you stand on your toes. Everything is going numb from bottom up. Gods aren't eternal when the world ends. You've never felt this type of dread before, as everyone and all your creations stare up at the sky, smiling a bittersweet smile you wish you never saw in your life. The meteorite is reaching closer. So close, you can see it from here. It's so big. It's so big, it intimidates you. You're a God, and that's just a mere meteorite, but it feels like it's so big it'll crush your soul with it once it hits the Earth. It's as if your followers are genuinely happy they're going to die. It really does look like that. Mothers are cradling their newborn, calming them down. Young'uns are crying hysterically. They'll miss their friends, their school, the smell of the rain approaching and the supposed UFO sightings and the first sunrises of the year and the smell of seawater. When you died, you felt the same too. Your heart is aching.

The meteorite is closer than before now, and you can feel the warm of it and you can make out the large craters. The meteor is approaching. The world is going to end. On the 10th of October, 2019, the world ends. Before Halloween, before Thanksgiving and before Christmas and gift giving. A new year is to come soon, in a different world. A world different from yours. It's like the cookie cutter paper origami games you and your classmates used to play with. Like a fortune teller, almost. You never got the hang of how to make them. When you died in the same world's ending, you missed the gift giving, the warmth of a bonfire, the taste of burnt marshmellows and the fluttering feeling of your first love. The feeling of being knee deep in a swamp trying to catch frogs, your mother's kiss before bedtime and your father's hug before school. Those will exist only on TV these days, between fake families in a fake world that'll never exist.

The meteorite has passed the exosphere. The weather broadcasters might finally have something to broadcast in ages after the frosty feeling of winter. People can see it reach even closer. You wonder if you'll die with them. A God is useless alone. You could say you never wanted to die, but there really is nothing to stop it. In some ways of dying, people die peacefully, like of old age or passing in their sleep. There is always a world end. Windows are shattering, the trees are catching on fire, and it's getting harder to breathe, even for you.

You'll miss the meals, like the fairy bread you used to make when your mother never bothered to get out of bed. Sometimes, you'd steal her money and buy a pizza in case someday she stood up and greeted you with a smile. It rot a bit when you refrigerated it for too long but you ate it anyway. You never had anyone besides her, just you, your dog, and your friends, far far away. You never slept for the past week as the couch was uncomfortable. Bright pink and adorned with cartoony bees, you huddled up with your favourite towel in the one sofa you used your laptop on and wishing every goodnight for the night, fell asleep. Your dog slept by the table you put your laptop on, craving the warmth of your mother's long awaited cuddles. Every time you woke up in the morning, she'd be drunk and asleep. You missed her reading your bedtime stories, but you had friends online who could read it for you. On Discord, their voices would be glitchy and noisy but it was better than nothing. When you were asleep, the meteorite hit. You held your dog in your arms on the night before the world ended and never awoke. You came to be a God, as if you were always destined too.

Fancy and rare meals treated by your father, who never visited once they divorced, were something you missed the most. Tasting something like spaghetti and meatballs or sometimes a nice ice cream always made you happy. Your younger sister was there for you. And a nice mother with a heart of gold was there for you too.  
You'll miss the meringues your mother made for you 14th birthday, as you dropped out of middle school and didn't anything want too fancy for something as insignificant as your birth. October 10th, the day the world was currently going to end. As a dying God and a prosperous God, you never aged. It wouldn't be important.

The TV broadcasts must've shut down by now. Weather reporters have long since gone. The meteorite will hit any second now, with you watching.


End file.
